


Glory Spotting

by MorbidOptimist



Series: Serious Issues [6]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Dreambubbles, F/F, Fan Comics, Unicorns, demon horse, hellhorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Raven discovers Jinx’s love of magical horses, and takes her to a glory filled dreambubble on a lark. Upon noticing that Raven is unable to join in Jinx’s joy herself, Jinx decides to return the favor by summoning a different kind of mystic steed for Raven to meet.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The sounds of pen clicking and decapitated syllables aired intermittently behind her piqued her curiosity.

Raven turned a bit in her chair to take note of Jinx hunched over her desk, scribbling intently. 

Feeling particularly mellow, Raven wandered over and peaked over the girl's shoulder. 

"What are you drawing?" she asked, as Jinx withdrew her hands, revealing several equine shapes across the scattering pages.

"Unicorns?" Raven regarded, "Nice." 

Jinx's emotional state thrummed warmly in response; Jinx was a little skittish about her legal hobbies, Raven knew, and the lack of teasing about it had seemed to bring a bit of confidence about the girl's face. 

It was a cute look, Raven decided.

Rolling with the moment, Raven followed her whimzy a little further. 

Casually, heavy with evening contentment, Raven slid her arms around Jinx's shoulders to press a languid nuzzle to her cheek. 

Jinx hummed, happy for the attention.

"Would you like to meet some?" Raven murmured, content to feel the girl's aura brighten again. 

She pulled her face away to better see Jinx's wide-eyed expression of excitement.

"Hell yes," Jinx replied firmly. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Flaring her cloak, Raven pulled Jinx to her side with versed ease. 

Used to such 'rides' as she was, Jinx tossed an arm around Raven's neck, and let her other reach out to Raven's cloak; while Jinx was certain Raven wouldn't let her fall, or else, would catch her somehow if she did, she felt rather adamant about sticking close to the girl's side during such transitional rifts.  

"Hold on tight," Raven stated, as their bodies rocketed through a dizzying vortex, "We're heading for a place I used to know." 

"Gotye? Or Keane," Jinx asked jovially; she was a little dazed from the incomprehensible sights she was witnessing, and a little amused from Raven's echoed sentiment.

"What?" Raven replied, nearly losing focus. 

"Nevermind," Jinx mumbled; she made a mental note for herself to introduce her to some modern music for once. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

When they landed, or rather, when a world formed around them, Jinx could scarcely believe her eyes. 

The field in twilight was a mystical enough sight to see, and the shimmering mist pouring out of the woods ringing the edge of the field would have counted for a different sort of magical moment entirely; yet it was the hush of the landscape that caught Jinx's breath.

She moved only to the fence, to feel the weight of the wood solidly beneath her fingers. 

She didn't dare ask, if Raven's insinuations were true. 

She didn't dare to speak. 

As her eyes strained through the mists to the edge of the wood, she didn't dare to move.

Then, as if it was almost a trick of the light, a speck of color morphed out of the trees. 

And then another one. 

One by one, white shapes began to solidify through the mists.

Jinx's heart lept through her chest. 

Her eyes began to water. 

 _Unicorns_.  


	4. Chapter 4

 

After a long stretch of uncountable time that wasn't truly passing, Raven sensed Jinx's joy begin to wane. 

She found the notion displeasing. 

"You know," she murmured, surprised that girl hadn't tried for it already, "You can pet them, if you want." 

The soul-piercing stare Jinx shot her was perhaps the most serious she'd seen from her before; Raven watched a myriad of emotion contort the muscles underlying Jinx;s face as the offer briefly caused her to malfunction. 

"I want," Jinx stated, resolute.

Raven smirked for a moment, as Jinx launched herself over the fence; she then pretended that she hadn't enjoyed the view of Jinx's physical form in exertion.  

Noticing her absence, Jinx halted her steps, nearly spinning on her heels in the wet grass. 

"Hey," she called, her breath leaving wakes in the mist, "You coming?" 

"You go," Raven assured her; she tugged the edges of her cloak around herself to better insulate against the evening chill; "I'll wait here."

Jinx's pause lasted only a heartbeat longer, before she turned again towards the ethereal horses milling about the meadow. 

Fondness seeped into her veins, as she watched her advance; figuring then, that Jinx would likely be a while, Raven leaned comfortably on the fence, to better watch the view.  

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

It took an agonizing amount of time, for Jinx to work up the courage she felt she desperately needed, to take the final steps towards the creatures. 

They were skittish, and fierce, and proud, and the more Jinx watched them, the more she wanted to cry. 

Finally, one of the younger ones, a baby with knobby legs and carrot-sized horn, hobbled their way over to her to investigate the triangular cut of her dress. 

Not even caring about the holes the bronzed foal was tugging into it, Jinx allowed herself to be pulled by the baby unicorn; as it jumped up on her, huffing and chortlnig strange little sounds of delight, Jinx's heart leaped into her throat and she started to join in their prancing game. 

Soon after, Jinx found herself in the middle of the herd, the older equines having shuffled around her without her noticing. 

One by one, they each seemed to creep cautiously towards her for their turns of inquiry. 

Their metallic coats caught the glimmers of lights in flickering sheens, sometimes making it hard to discern them individually. 

Jinx wished she'd brought her sketchbook, until she thought that perhaps it was a far sweeter thing, to have interacted than to have observed. 

Jinx wished she'd meet them before her world had grown dark; she thought then, perhaps, it was better that she'd met them now, when she'd learnt the values of empathy and wonder. 

She thought that maybe, for the moment at least, she was for once the luckiest girl of all. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Her giddiness felt too powerful to contain; drunk on magical splendor, Jinx turned to Raven, eager to invite the girl once again to join in. 

At the thought of her, Jinx reflexively turned to find the girl, and spotted her still standing beyond the fence. 

She wondered if perhaps the girl was so used to seeing the unicorns, that'd they'd lost any interest to her. She brushed the thought aside, still eager to at least talk with her about all of the feelings welling inside of her; a habit she'd taken up, that Raven usually seemed eager to indulge.  

As she opened her mouth to speak however, Raven's face fell, confusing her. 

"What's wrong?" she asked; she didn't shout for fear of startling the glory, knowing full well that Raven was capable of hearing her ever at their distance.

Raven's voice trembled its way to her ears, carried by forces Jinx had yet to fully understand.    

"Nothing important love," Raven replied, "Enjoy the memory." 

Sensing something like sadness in the note of Raven's tone, Jinx pressed.

"Raven," she warned, reminding the girl how ready she was to throw down for her benefit.  

"This is as close as I can get," Raven relented, somehow guessing her intentions; "Unicorns don't exactly _respond_ well... to demons." 

Jinx winced, knowing Raven's mind was likely journeying through dark places; she swore internally for not considering this as an outcome of their outing sooner. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

"Take me home," Jinx asserted, crossing her arms. 

Jinx refused to let the situation grow worse; she'd had her fun. 

Raven's health was more important to her, than fairytale horses. 

She knew from past experience, that her request left no room in Raven's mind for debate. 

True to memory, Raven's soulself began to flicker to life around her. 

"As you wish." 

That was all the warning Jinx expected, as the world began to melt away. 


	8. Chapter 8

Safe and sound back in her room, Jinx breathed an easy sigh and procured one of her marker paints. 

"My turn," she lilted, her plan already in mind. 

Raven eyed her warily; Jinx grinned widely, displaying her many wickedly sharp little teeth. 

"...Ok," Raven yielded. 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Raven watched halfheartedly as Jinx worked her way around the bedroom floor, laying a thick layer of paints and minerals in a series of familiar patterns. 

She stopped herself from mentioning how difficult it was going to be to get the stains out of the carpet. 

As Jinx placed a few candles and other trinkets, Raven found herself caught between being almost amused and a little affronted. 

"Should I be jealous that you're literally summoning demons in front of me?" she asked absently, as she pondered over the morality of such potential feelings. 

Jinx carried on, emitting waves of pleasure from her work that Raven lounged in. 

When Jinx finally seemed to be finished, Raven watched the girl constrain herself from fidgeting in delight; Raven watched Jinx's fingers spark a tiny flare of pink magic, which rapidly raced around the rings and sigils before overflowing in static around the rims. 

As the portal began to poll open, colors and energy danced around the center like a bonfire. 

A shape started to lift out of the void. 

"What the fuck is that," Raven asked, as she watched the thing born into being. 

Jinx smiled again, brightly; Raven could just barely make it out through the flames. 

"A friend," Jinx answered sweetly. 

A long face, undrowned in front of her; from it, a rippling chest arouse, followed by a set of flanks and haunches. 

The eyes of some sort of hellhorse, stared back at her. 

It chuffled merrily. 

 


End file.
